Better Than Chocolate
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Adorable little Valentines one shot.


**Better Than Chocolate**

**_AN:_ **Nekz is feeling really sick. D:  
But I wanted to post this before V-Day ended. I'll try to write more WCHB when I feel better.

Enjoy the fluff!

* * *

Seras Victoria giggled childishly as she stared at the calendar; February 12th. She had all of tomorrow, when Integra promised to send her Master out of the manor, to complete her gift to him. Beaming excitedly, she barely managed to get any sleep before waking at the cusp of sunset.

Her mind was a buzz with ideas and her eager glee was making her almost glow (or sparkle, oh the horror) as she puttered about her room and snuck up the stairs towards the kitchen area. The last lingering rays of dying sunlight irritated her slightly, but it was manageable. She froze as she felt the darkness of her Sire's presence oozing through the Hellsing estate and zero in on her wayward form. Half panicking, she made a lunge for the special fridge set aside for the vampires and their blood, grabbing a bag to feasibly explain away her presence in the kitchen without suspicion. _Hopefully._

"And what," his voice hissed in her ear as he materialized at her back, "has you so happy little fledgling? Hmm?" She gulped and bit into the bag hastily to use the excuse of not talking with her mouth full.

He snorted, and prodded her in the back with his finger, "You aren't planning anything, are you? I'll be gone all night, but that does not mean you have leave to act like a fool." He warned, and reached over her shoulder and took three blood bags from the fridge before vanishing just as swiftly as he came.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and her foolish grin returned full force as she puttered about for pots and pans and all those other things she used to use when she was still human and ate normal food.

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

Hours later, poor Seras was practically sobbing with frustration. "Why is it going wrong?!" She exclaimed, mostly to herself, staring with wide, glistening eyes at the pot of black sludge. The various sinks were crammed full of similar such messes, all of them burned, and the distraught blonde was surrounded by a chaotic mess of used cooking utensils.

Walter cleared his throat discreetly from the doorway, expression carefully blank, "Would Miss Victoria perhaps like some help?" _Before the kitchen goes up in flames and there's not a clean dish left in the place._

"Oh, Walter, it's all going wrong!" Seras cried, and turned to fling herself at the butler – checking herself at the last second to not hurt him – and cling to his wiry form, "I just wanted to make Master something nice for tomorrow as a surprise…"

Walter patted her head only slightly awkwardly, and pushed gently on her shoulders to take a good look at her face, noting with some dismay that she was covered in flour, and by extension, himself as well. "Perhaps something simpler would do?"

"Like what?" Seras asked, an eager light returning to her ocean blue orbs, and a tremulous smile curling the corners of her lips.

"I have just the thing, Miss Victoria." He assured, and the two began to clean up the mess – mostly Seras, but Walter dried and put them away – before starting their new project for Alucard's surprise.

"In future, Miss Victoria," Walter commented as he put the last pot in its proper place, "Do remember that adding blood to cooking such as this changes the recipe quite drastically."

"Sir, yes Sir." Seras giggled sheepishly.

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

"Oh, it's perfect Walter! Do you think he'll like it?"

"I believe so, Miss Victoria. Now, it's getting close to dawn, you head to bed and I will finish things up here. Don't forget to pick it up when you rise for the night to keep it a surprise." Walter smiled and shooed her off with a hand motion.

The blonde grinned, gave the elderly man she saw as a second father a hug, and scampered off obediently to her room, yawning hugely.

_I wonder if Master has ever gotten a valentine before?_

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

Seras leaped out of bed and hurried into her clothes for the day, bolting down the hallway – and nearly running into her door – to hot foot it to the kitchen where the last lingering rays of light stained the once again pristine room crimson.

Opening the fridge, she beamed as she withdrew the little styrofoam box Walter had used to keep the surprise a secret, and glanced about curiously for something to write with. _I should have thought of this sooner…_

Wanting to smack herself, she knew she didn't have the time to go back to her room before her Master found her, and carefully pricked her finger with her fangs to scribble in her own blood on the lid.

'_Happy Valentines Day, Alucard_

_From Seras'_

Resisting the urge to add a silly little heart squiggle after her name, she sucked the finger into her mouth and healed the knick with a swipe of her tongue.

She stood there a moment, thinking, then an idea hit her and she grinned before scrunching her face in concentration.

Slowly…oh so slowly… she felt herself sink into the white linoleum of the kitchen, and she dropped down and down until she felt a sort of … echo of her Master's power. Landing – almost on her face = on the lowest level of the Hellsing estate, she glanced from left to right before orienting herself and skipping over to the imposing door to her Sire's chambers.

Debating the merits of sneaking in or not, she decided that she may as well go for politeness and knocked quietly. The door swung open on silent hinges and she fought back the urge to gulp nervously before stepping into the dimly lit hall – completely unsurprised when it closed behind her – and approaching the shadowed figure on the throne.

"Good morning, Master." Seras chirped, holding the box protectively to her chest.

"Good evening, Police Girl." He purred, tipping his head down to peer at her over the rims of his tinted glasses. His teeth flashed, and he inhaled deeply, "What is that enticing smell?"

"A surprise." Seras grinned, and continued walking.

"Master, do you know what today is?" She hummed conversationally as she stood less than a foot away from the man that had both ended and saved her life a handful of months ago.

"Should I?" He inquired, brow lifting at her odd query.

Seras' grin widened and she giggled helplessly, "I guess not. But I got you something, anyways, Master." She presented the box to him with an eager light in her innocent eyes.

His brow arched higher and he shook his head mildly before acceding and taking the Styrofoam container, reading the blood letters with a quiet snort of amusement.

"Really, Police Girl?" He murmured, almost to himself, before lifting the lid and laughing at the surprise inside.

Seras felt torn between disappointment and joy, she wasn't sure if he liked it, or if he was mocking her. Shifting from foot to foot anxiously, she blurted her question with a tinge of desperation in her voice. "Do you like it?"

He gave her a rather odd look that warmed her heart and she beamed back at him as he tipped the box and held the frozen mound of blood in the shape of a heart. "It's better than chocolate." He chuckled, and brought the treat to his mouth to bite off a section of it, much to Seras' delight.

"Happy Valentines Day, Master!"


End file.
